Pokegirls Bastion's Quest
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: The journey of a pokegirl demi-god, child of human and the sex goddess Bastits.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is effectively the same first installment from the drabbles, but I have to start somewhere don't I?**

* * *

"Wake up my child~"

Bastion woke with a grin and a stiff member pressing against soft fur. He'd recognize his mother's voice anywhere. Bastits, the sex goddess pokegirl, smiled as her only child woke, his morning wood rubbing against her leg and then against her pussy.

She didn't get to visit him nearly as much as she'd have liked to, but she had done everything to raise him to be a proper tamer.

Being the child of the literal goddess of sex, Bastion had been sexually oriented from a very young age.

He'd simultaneously been the slut of his school and the heart throb, attracting attention from basically every student and nearly all the teachers as well, even the males who had been, up to that point, straight. His lustful aura was far more powerful than any normal human's, and his skills at being dominant, submissive, and everything in between, were unmatched.

He'd grown up now, and was officially of age to become a tamer. He couldn't recall a time he'd been more excited, save for the time his mother had first appeared to him to give him the greatest first time in bed ever.

Now here she was to help him celebrate his first day as a tamer.

She lifted herself up, then dropped down onto him solid cock. She moaned loudly, holding his hips as she rode him. He'd always been bigger than he'd had any right to be, another benefit of being a child of Bastits.

Currently his member was at eleven inches, but he had the power to shrink it to please those who would be hurt by his normal size.

Bastion thrust up into Bastits, his hands going to her hips as he thrust in rhythm with the movements of her hips.

The sight of his mother's tits bouncing as she rode him always sent him into a lustful frenzy, and they went from a gentle pace to one that would have injured normal people or even pokegirls remarkably quick.

"I'm so proud of you my son~" Bastits moaned, lowering herself so Bastion could latch his lips around her nipple, sucking it hard while he used on hand to grope the other.

She moaned, "Don't stop my son~ harder~" Bastion seemed to take this to heart, putting all his strength into every thrust, something he was only every able to do with her.

His entire cock slammed into her warm, eager pussy with roughly the same force as an actual jackhammer, but Bastits took it all easily, moaning in pleasure as she went over the edge, cumming in perfect unison with her son.

Neither one of them was the slightest bit tired. They could have fucked for the entire day and not gotten tired until nightfall. They may have attempted to do so if not to the limit on how much time Bastion had to get up and go get his starting pokegirl. Bastits gave Bastion one last kiss before teleporting away, wishing him luck and love on his adventure.

Bastion didn't bother getting dressed. He rarely wore anything. Being naked in public was perfectly legal in the world of pokegirls because of how many breeds of pokegirl either preferred to go naked or literally couldn't wear clothing, either because of bodily complications such as extra limbs, or because of elemental issues such as constantly burning fire types or the solid bodies of stone types.

Bastion never saw the point to wearing clothes. They usually just got in the way really, and he loved the attention he got.

The Professor didn't seem shocked in the slightest to see that he was naked. He'd taken his tamer's exam naked and turned the entire testing hall into a bisexual orgy the last time he'd been in the lab.

"Here for your first pokegirl?" he asked. It was a silly question really, but Bastion just nodded. The Professor let out the three pokegirls he could choose from; Charamanda, Boobisaur, or Squirtitty.

Bastion whimpered at the prospect of having to choose. All three of them were so beautiful. "Are you sure I can only take one?" he asked.

The Professor nodded, "Only one." "Are you sure there's no way I could...persuade you otherwise?" He asked. His tone was innocent, but his grin was rather suggestive, and his aura made it impossible for the Professor not to get stiff at the offer.

"I..well..I don't exactly think it would be very fair to.." The Professor's voice trailed off as Bastion ground his palm against the tent in his pants.

"I promise I'll do a good job~" He purred.

The aura was too much, the Professor couldn't think straight. He didn't remember dropping his pants, but the next thing he was aware of was Bastion's incredible mouth around his cock, sucking it like a pro and seeming to take immense pleasure in doing so.

He held the Professor's hip with one hand as he bobbed his head along his stiff cock, the other going to his balls, fondling and massaging them expertly as he took his entire cock to the back of his throat without gagging.

Bastion could sense what the Professor wanted and how he wanted it, and so he moved his hands to the Professor's and placed them on the back of his head. On cue, the Professor gripped Bastion's head and began to skull-fuck him aggressively, the three starter pokegirls all squirming and struggling not to start touching each other.

The Professor groaned, cumming hard down Bastion's throat. He took every drop, swallowing it all. "What do you say now~?" Bastion asked.

The Professor didn't actually say anything, just left all three pokeballs with Bastion as he left the room. Bastion grinned, turning to his three pokegirls, ready to please them as well. He wished his father was still around, he'd have loved to share this experience with him as well. He hoped to make him, as well as his goddess of a mother, proud. He had one hell of an adventure planned~

* * *

**1\. If you've any ideas or thoughts about what you'd like to see Bastion encounter, let me know in the reviews.**

**2\. If you'd like to actually see this story continued, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron so you can vote on which stories get continued and which get ignored. You're perfectly alright to remain a patron just for the week of voting and then stop, but those who remain patrons do get higher priority when disucssing the ideas for the stories, as well as special rewards ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Bastion's three starters were a bit surprised to see that they had all been picked.

Not upset mind you, just surprised. Bastion smiled, once they entered his home, he began introducing himself to the three of them, and explaining that he had a rather… silver tongue with the professor.

They smiled, all seeming to agree that this would, at least, make things more fun. Bastion brought all three of his starters into a warm, loving kiss. It was a rather sloppy affair, as a four person kiss ought to be, but it somehow ended up feeling wonderful and passionate, both intimate and open at the same time.

Bastion pulled back with a grin, "Much as I'd love to please you all equally, I'm afraid I've only got the one member, and so turns will need to be taken. You can decide for yourselves who will go when, but you'll all get equal attention." The pokegirls considered this together.

Eventually the Charamanda shrugged, "I'll go last. If I go first, he'll be too weak to finish you two off~" She bragged, not yet aware of the demigod's boundless stamina.

With that brick removed it was a simple matter for the Squirtitty to go first, the Boobisaur's passive nature not minding if she were to go second. Bastion smiled, bringing the water type into a kiss, his hands tracing along her naked form.

She shuddered at the feeling of her tamer's hands. Being a starter pokegirl of any kind made it unlikely to carry on with oversensitivity, but Bastion seemed to know exactly where to touch and kiss and rub to leave the shelled pokegirl with her legs wobbling.

"How would you like to be tamed~?" Bastioned asked, his words like honey.

With a shiver up her spine, Bastion leaned in, whispering what she wanted into his ear. Bastion's tail swished gently, and with a grin, he nodded.

His kiss moved down to her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh as he moved the starter down onto her back. Onto the shell specifically, leaving her body slightly off the ground.

He'd been aware that the Squirtitty breed were known to like being tamed this way, as it gave them an instinctual feeling of helplessness (despite how easily hey could actually right themselves).

The water type groaned, quivering from his teasing touches already. He lined up to her sopping wet slit, pushing into her roughly. The two moaned together, the starter's wetness making it easy for her body to take his member in spite of his size. He pumped into her roughly, wanting her to feel all of him.

She groaned out as she felt it, holding Bastion close to her body as she took his powerful thrusts. His kiss moved from her neck down to her plump breasts, giving them the attention they rightly deserved as he sawed into her roughly, showing the speed with which his hips could move.

If Bastion so wished, his climax could have been held back for quite awhile. But he saw no reason to here, with his starters whom he wished to form a Bond.

And so they groaned together as they came, his member unloading into the water type as her cunt gripped tight around his shaft. They panted together, Bastion catching his breath quickly and giving the Squirtitty-whom he would dub in this moment be named Aiko-one more kiss before moving to his lovely plant type.

At her request, Bastion sat down for him to mount. She lowered herself onto his member gently, noticeably moist already from watching him with Aiko.

He moaned as he took hold of her hips, helping her movement as she began to work up and down her tamer's length.

Bastion traced his fingers along the inside of her thighs as he pumped into her, the plant type moaning more as she pumped up and down the demigod's member. He was careful not to harm her bulb as he rutted up into her.

His hands moved from her thighs to her breasts, ever so slightly larger and more sensitive than Aiko's had been and in need of attention during taming. She groaned as he massaged her tits, putting the sexual traits he had inherited to good use.

The Charamanda bit her lip as she watched, wishing now that she had not agreed to go last. She refused to touch herself as she watched though, feeling that that would show weakness, and she wanted only strength to be seen.

This grew harder as the pace picked up, the plant type's legs held up and out, spread wide so the Charamanda and Aiko could watch his cock slamming to the base inside of her cunt, their hips slapping together rapidly until both went roughly over the edge.

As with Aiko, the the Boobisaur to was named now; Bastion whispering the name Amia to her as he slid out of her slowly.

The Charamanda licked her lips as she approached for her turn. Bastion smiled, but unlike with the others, there was a process for the fire type.

"Much as I know you wish to be in control, and much as I'd love to give it to you, I'll have to take dominance, at least for our first taming," Bastion explained.

He knew full well that if he didn't, it would affect her mind, especially during evolutions. She would lose control of her aggression, and Bastion couldn't have that.

"But, I've a reward for you if you get through it~" He purred, whispering what she would be given if she accepted the mandatory submissive role for her first taming.

Her eyes sparkled as she heard this, the fire type nodding eagerly, willing to let him do damn near anything in that moment.

Smiling, Bastion snapped the cuffs onto her wrists. She'd been so enthralled she'd paid no attention to her hands being moved behind her back as he'd spoken.

With a sudden 'eep!' the Charamanda was pushed down onto her knees, her head down, her tail to the side, and her firm ass up. Bastion licked his lips, giving the literal hot ass a rough smack before lining up to her. The charamanda grit her fangs hard, refusing to yelp or cry out as she was dominated.

Her wrists reflexively strained against the metal of the cuffs, but they were no cheap plastic, and held firm as Bastion thrust down into the fire type, showing her enough strength to prevent her instinctive aggression getting out of control over time.

He kept the pace rough, correctly presuming that she would likely be insulted if he held back. He gave her ass several more rough smacks, leaving his handprint against her scales. Her fangs were starting to draw blood from her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut, instinctively rejecting any pleasure she felt from such a position.

Bastion felt her cum around his member regardless, and reached his own limit not long after. He sighed as he slid out of her, giving her one last smack to the ass before placing her reward before her and uncuffing her.

The fire type panted for a few moments. When she was stable, she turned to find a mouth watering sight; a strap-on of eight inches in length, and Bastion on his fours for her, delicious looking ass swaying back and forth for her.

He would name her Chiara as she thrust into him from behind, and he would let her exercise her aggression and enjoy her lusts now that he could be sure they wouldn't overwhelm her. They moaned together, happily, as they tamed.

Bastion's shuddered hard from Chiara's pounding, though was given the most shivers from the knowledge that this was merely the beginning of his quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Bastion had had to force himself and his group up and out from the bedroom after the first day of fun together.

He was well aware that if he didn't, he was likely to just end up staying there just having fun with his harem for ages.

Once he got going, he could last nearly a week in bed with several others; as his previous playmates had learned the hard way. His old schoolmates had often joked that his mother must have been a Hentaicute; and had never known how close they were.

Currently, Bastion was saunting through the wilderness, enjoying the breeze and the natural warmth of the day. Sexual as he was, his brain was actually capable of processing things other than lust, and he was more than able to appreciate a calm spring day.

As he did though, he began to wonder where exactly it was that he was going. He wondered this initially in the literal sense of what town or location he should head to, as in all the time he'd been preparing for and earning the right to head out wherever he wished, he'd never actually made much of a plan for when the time actually arrived. He knew he wanted a large harem, and he knew he wanted more than just pokegirls in it, but that was the start and end of his plans.

And it was that line of thinking that brought him on to thinking of where he was going in a more general sense. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment that he hadn't really ever had a goal in mind. He figured as a child of a legendary, he ought to have some great destiny or goal, but he had nothing in mind.

He briefly considered that he might be overthinking things, but shook his head. Just because Bastits and most hyper sexual folks like himself had a reputation for being ditzy and flighty didn't mean he had to act like one.

He could just float about, leaf on the breeze, but that would only be stable for so long; especially if he grew a larger and larger harem. He needed a plan. If not a long term goal quite yet than at the very least a short term target to point towards.

To that end, he would make his current goal to challenge gym leaders. Simple, straight forward, resulted in lots of money, naturally occuring training, and a building credible reputation. It was a good solid foundation that he could build any other goal that he decided to pursue on top of. It would keep him and his pokegirls active so they wouldn't grow stagnant.

Sex might admittedly be a hell of a workout at times, but-as sacreligious as it might sound coming from him-he couldn't always rely on seduction to deal with threats. Chiara would probably be actively excited about this development.

As he came to this though, his boosted senses began to kick in. Bastion's ear twitched as he picked up the sound of moans, his nose following suit as he picked up the smell of sex. He grinned, tail swishing eagerly as he followed the smell to its source.

He found a bush nearby, a slender leg poking through it as moans echoed from within the foliage; twitching and squirming with whatever pleasure its owner was experiencing.

Bastion snuck in closer, being sure to keep himself quiet as he moved through the branches to peek at the scene. Bunnygirls, one of Bastion's personal favorite pokegirl breeds.

They were mostly physical human looking aside from some black fur and rabbit ears. They were often considered relatively low on the intelligence scale, which Bastion felt was rather unfair. They were even known as 'The Ditzy Pokegirl.'

Personally, given that they had fourteen potential evolutions, he felt that they were a much better candidate to be called the Evolution pokegirl over the Nymph breed, which only had the Nymph's eight.

Three of said specimen were laying behind (and through in one of their cases) the bush. The one who's leg Bastion had seen was on her leg, her legs interlocked with the second's as she was tribbed into the ground aggressively.

The third was riding the first's face heatedly, legs locked around her head as she ground down against it. All three were moaning heatedly; the first's moans muffled by the third's cunt as her tongue worked hungrily inside of it.

Bastion had no idea what relation these three had to each other, but he did know one thing. His most immediate goal would be to bring all three of them into his harem.

They noticed him approaching, grinning eagerly as they saw him; grinning wider when he produced a strap on for one of them to wear.

Seconds later their position had changed. Bastion and the tallest of the three bunnygirls were side by side, pounding into the other two bunnygirls together; Bastion's on her back, the Bunnygirl's on all fours. He watched as the Bunnygirl smacked her fellow feral's ass roughly, making her moan as she was drilled from behind.

Those two seemed to like it rougher, while the one beneath him liked it… well, not gently, but less aggressive. More passionate. Bastion raised her legs up over his shoulders as he leaned down, rutting deep into her as his hands moved along her body, groping anywhere that felt sensitive. She held onto him tightly as he hammered down into her, moaning heatedly.

One of his hands moved over to the Bunnygirl next to him, groping her ass as they topped the other two.

The neko boy demi-legendary was so enthralled with the fun he didn't notice his pokegirls straining against the pokeballs until he felt Chiara's toy pressing against him from behind and saw Amia sitting down in front of the bunnygirl on her fours with her legs spread.

Bunnygirls were extremely versatile he thought to himself as the foursome became an orgy; physically, evolution wise, sexually. These three would be a wonderful addition to the group~


	4. Chapter 4

Bastion had named the three Bunnygirls he had captured Siara, Clara, and Galia.

All three had been more than happy to be captured so long as it was together, even more so the more they found of Bastion's innate taming capabilities.

Currently Siara and Galia were riding Bastion together, the former on his member and the latter his face, while Clara took Chiara's strap-on drilling from behind.

Amia and Aiko were enjoying each other happily not far off, legs locked around each other's heads to hold each other in place as their tongues dug deeper into one another.

Bastion had missed the big groups for fun in the time before he had started his adventure. He'd been alone for quite awhile after he had left school. His father had left him to take care of himself, not trusting himself not to do something he would regret with/to his son.

Bastion had been fine of course, he'd just been lonely. It was one thing to have no one to have fun with, but with no one to even talk to, he hadn't been sure how to handle himself; and had gone slightly mental in the meantime. Before then, he had at least had the school to have fun with.

As he had fun with his pokegirls, the memories of those old days returned to him…

* * *

_Bastion entered the showers. He had just gotten through showing up his fellow male students on two levels: outplaying them on the field, and gaining far more attention than any of them by the cheerleaders three of which he was reportedly fucking._

_None of the guys much liked this. They hated how much attention he got. They wanted to put a stop to it, so four of them confronted him while he was on his way to take his shower. If he tried to fight them, they'd use numbers to overwhelm him._

_When they started telling him off though, he didn't seem the least bit afraid, even when they started threatening him with violence._

_He just chuckled, and began to undress. "W-what are you doing?" One of them questioned. "What's it look like? I'm getting ready for a shower." He said, completely naked. His body was rather hard to describe. It hit a perfect mid-point between masculine and feminine, making it extremely attractive to basically everyone. The bullies stared, ashamed to be growing stiff._

_"What's wrong?" Bastion asked, "We're all guys right? Or are you just not a fan of my tail?" He asked, turning around to show it to them. It was an odd question. Many guys with feline pokegirl parents had tails. Hell, one of the bullies did. But that, they realized, wasn't the point. He lifted his tail, showing them his ass. His alluring aura matched with seeing him naked was too much. They couldn't even remember why they'd cornered him._

_"You all look really uncomfortable," Bastion said, "Maybe getting out of those clothes would help~?" He suggested. That was it. They were all out of their clothes in seconds, sporting throbbing hard-ons from Bastion's charms. He giggled, licking his lips, "So, wanna have a little fun~?"_

_He moved to the closest bully and told him to lay down on his back. The bully didn't try to argue, getting on his back with his stiff cock in the air. Bastion lowered himself onto it, both moaning as he began to ride him. The other three moved over, Bastion taking two of them into his hands and sucking the third, moaning around it happily as he bounced on the first bully's cock, glad they'd followed him into the shower. He almost, almost, preferred the jocks to the cheerleaders._

* * *

_"Bastion, would you please remain here after class?" His teacher, Ms. Knel asked. Bastion smiled, "I'd love to." He said nonchalantly as the other students piled out of the classroom. She closed the door, and turned back to Bastion, "Bastion, we've been hearing some things about you around school, things about inappropriate behavior with fellow students, male and female."_

_"Yeah?" Bastion said, "So?" "So, we can't have this kind of behavior at our school. We know many of you are just having your blood gifts and curses come in, and with all that sexual instinct you're bound to have certain.. urges, but it's important to keep them in check." She said. "Actually," Bastion said, letting his aura increase and radiate throughout the room, "I think it's important to let those desires out~"_

_Ms. Knel blushed deeply, squirming in her chair, "I..um.." Her thoughts were getting all mixed up. Of course she'd noticed that Bastion was attractive, every teacher had, though all were too ashamed to admit it. "Come on Ms. Knel, how about I show you why there's no need to make such a fuss over this~?" He said. Knel couldn't even recall moving her hands to do it, but before she knew it, she'd removed her top and bra, and was starting to undress completely. What's more, even when she was sure she had control over her movements again, she didn't stop; she didn't want to._

_Knel climbed onto the desk, blushing as she spread her legs for Bastion, who stood at the edge of the desk, lowering his pants to free his cock before thrusting it into Knel's pussy. Knel moaned loudly, the aura making the pleasure build even faster. Her legs locked around his waist as though afraid he'd stop. "F-fuck me~" She purred, completely under his lustful spell, just like nearly all the teachers in the school would be before he left it._

* * *

Bastion was shaken from his memories by the cries of both Siara and Galia as they came together, drenching his member and face respectively in their releases.

Bastion could have held out a little longer if so he wanted (that little while being several hours), but as the two bunnygirls moved down to his member together, lapping at his shaft to bring his climax out, Bastion figured that they had earned it.

They purred happily as he covered their faces together, Galia screaming in pleasure nearby as she was pounded into the dirt by Chiara; the fire type having evidently found her favorite of her harem sisters.

Bastion smiled happily. Even if things weren't like they were before, he felt they might even be better now.


	5. Chapter 5

Much as Bastion enjoyed the fun he and his pokegirls had so often, he recognized that as a tamer, it was also his job to actually train them.

While he was infinitely less knowledgeable on this than he was on sex, he did have his basic studies and far, far more importantly the pokedex to point him in the right direction.

After some stumbling about blindly for a bit, and first making some progression through the region to avoid them getting bogged down, they finally got properly underway.

Bastion pushed on through Viridian city and into the forest between it and Pewter. Once there, and once in a clearing Bastion had found, he let out his pokegirls and the whole group set to some training or another.

For Chiara and Amia this training was elemental in nature, the former being instructed to let her tail flame flare up and down while she focused on the power it produced so she could learn how to control and release it, the latter sitting down to meditate in her natural plant environment, extending her plant sense to the area around the group and harnessing her elemental energy. Aiko had no convenient way to train her elemental core, so Bastion had her instead focus on just direct physicality, working out with him and Clara.

The bunnygirl didn't especially like the idea of being a battler, and he wouldn't force her to be one, but she still needed to stay in shape just in case something bad happened. If a powerful feral attacked, they'd need all the help they could get.

The other two bunnygirls though, they both seemed intent on being sex battlers, and so their training was heavily sexual in nature; aggressively edging each other for as long as they could mutually muster.

As Bastion and his 'girls focused on training, his mind wandered once again to old memories of fun he had had in the past to keep his mind occupied…

* * *

_His old school mates may have been his main source of pleasure, but they were by no means the only source he had._

_As Bastion was on his way home one day, his almost sixth sense for sex took hold and lead him away from his normal path. He followed it down one of the alleyways, where he found what had incited his senses._

_Sitting on the ground with her back to the wall of a building was a Bimbo, the blonde, busty, innately slutty pokegirl having evidently been unable to find a mate. Her skirt had been pushed down, caught around one of her ankle and leaving her functionally naked from the waist down save for her shoes as she rubbed her pussy raw with need._

_Her other hand had practically ripped her top open, leaving her plump double Ds in full view as she groped herself. Bastion's stiffness nearly tore a whole in his pants as he approached her, asking if she needed any help._

_He barely got a third of the way through the question before the Bimbo had taken out his member and begun stroking his member between her breasts, tongue flicking at his tip to make sure he was at full stiffness._

_Bastion moaned out happily, praising her skill as she pleasured him. She seemed thrown off by this, evidently unused to being spoken to at all during sex, let alone complimented. She didn't let it slow her though._

_The moment she was certain his solid member was at full mast, she moved herself to face the wall, wiggling her hips in his direction. Bastion happily joined her, taking hold of her hips as he rammed into her aggressively._

_He could tell there was no point being gentle here, this Bimbo needing pleasure as roughly as he could manage. He had no idea how such a beautiful pokegirl had been allowed to go so long without taming, but he now planned to stop by every day he could after school._

_And he did. For every day for nearly a year he met up with the Bimbo, talking more and more as they rutted like pups in the back alleys. He'd learned her name was Shelby, he'd learned how she had been an artist back when she was a human, but when she had gone through threshold, her parents had thrown her out; evidently disappointed with her being a Bimbo._

_Evidently neither the mother or father had anything remotely resembling Bimbo in their bloodline, meaning that her conception had not been the most wholesome. She'd tried to make due, but few people took notice of Bimbos._

_The longer she'd gone alone, the more time she'd needed to curb her sexual desires in order to remain sane, and the less time she'd had for trying to keep her artistic dreams alive._

_Bastion's meeting her though, had seemingly started to help. Though neither of them ever mentioned it, towards the latter half of their relationship, murals had started to be painted across the walls of the back alleys where they met._

_The more he'd gotten to know Shelby, the more intent he was on making her his first pokegirl one day._

_Had she not vanished one day, likely captured by some tamer who was passing through, he might well have done so._

_He wasn't sure where she had ended up, but he hoped she was being taken care of._

* * *

Bastion returned from his recollections some time later.

The group was tired from the training, and Bstion could tell just from the sun that they'd been at for quite awhile.

He called his 'girls in for a break, to which even the sex battle training bunnygirls were relieved. All needed a short break before they could relax with taming, but that was just a natural drawback of physical training they supposed.

Unfortunately, even when their stamina had returned to them, their relaxation was interrupted by Amia alerting them of something from deeper in the forest incoming towards them.

"No.. not just something, there's a lot of them." She realized, "A swarm is headed this way!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Buzzbreast, the swarm warrior pokegirl. These pokegirls are generally quite mindless, working in swarms beneath their Buzzqueen ruler; functioning quite similarly to actual bees; if far more innately hostile._

Buzzbreasts, one of the many pokegirls thought of primarily as pests by general society. Bastion wasn't totally sure where his opinion fell on them.

Thinking that any living being was innately bad or bothersome was somewhat against his general beliefs, but given the bee like pokegirl's seeming lack of basic sentience, he wasn't sure if they could even be considered alive like other pokegirls were.

However you felt about them, a large swarm of them had been traveling back to their hive; their route taking them directly through the clearing Bastion had been using. Under normal circumstances, Bastion and his pokegirls would have been content to hide in the bushes and let the feral swarm pass them by.

But the swarm of Buzzbreasts hadn't just been carrying about their business. Well… they kind of were, but that business happened to involve abduction in this case. Being carried by one of the Buzzbreasts was a tamer; a smooth skinned beauty with scarlet hair in knee high silver FMBs and teasingly short skirt that matched her hair.

No.. Bastion realized, not her, him. Bastion's keen eye could tell where most wouldn't have that they were male; though their features virtually gave no sign of it at all.

Whether the Buzzbreasts had been fooled by the trap's feminine appearance and were taking her off to be turned into a Buzzbreast, had seen through it and were bringing him back for food, or had not carried what they were and were bringing them back as a sex slave for their Buzz Queen, Bastion didn't know, and wasn't going to let it occur.

They must have been hit with Stop Sting or some similar paralysis causing move, because they were holding perfectly still as they were carried despite the three pokeballs containing pokegirls who might be able to help. Bastion rushed forward with Chiara, shouting to get their attention. Most of the swarm passed on, though a small section containing the kidnapped tamer stopped and began to rush at Bastion.

When they got close, Chiara blasted fire from her tail flame, engulfing the closest bug types in flames and, do to the elemental weakness, knocking several of them out. Bastion struck a pose, letting his Bastits aura take effect on the Buzzbreasts who'd knocked been knocked out.

Mind you, two more did end up getting knocked out anyway by Clara and Siara, the Bunnygirl's Dumb Luck ability taking effect, the former managing to nail one of the Buzzbreast in the head with a rock, the latter missing, only for the rock to hit a branch, knock it down, and knock out the Buzzbreast below. This caused them to drop the trap tamer, Bastion catching them in his arms backpedalling. They had enough movement in them to ask Bastion to let out his pokegirls to help them.

Bastion took no argument with this, sending out all three from their pokeballs. The Cat girl and Dog girl were both basic enough pokegirls that weren't too big of a shock to see, the former agile enough to avoid being grabbed as she struck at the wings of the Buzzbreast with her claws, the latter using growls and superior bulk to knock several down. The rest were sorted out by a rather surprising find: a Cockadiddle.

_Cat Girl,the all-purpose feline pokegirl. Not much of an improvement over the Kitten (their pre-evolved form), but with a bit more intelligence and potential for evolution. If trained, they can learn to handle a wide variety of tasks._

_Dog Girl, the All-purpose loyal pokegirl. Loved by beginning tamers for being easily trained, durable, loyal to a tee, and able to learn to handle just about any task._

_Cockadiddle, the cock obsessed pokegirl. This bird-like pokegirl is notable for two things, the first being its remarkable skill with sword fighting, the second being its unshakable love of men. There is no Cockadiddle in the world (save for the one or two possible random mutations) that will accept a female tamer, all choosing male tamers and only male tamers. They can continue taming for hours on end without stopping, so it is suggested that a tamer have them start with oral, as the taste of a man's member alone is enough to make a Cockadiddle cum. What's even stranger is their ability to actually sense the presence of a male, allowing them to hunt them down and, if they're feral, rape them._

The sword wielding avian pokegirl took note of the situation, glared, and sprung into action. She activated first Fiery Passion, giving her a temporary fire element, then set to carving her way through the Buzzbreasts with her flame elemental sword.

The whole encounter only lasted a few moments, maybe five minutes from the swarm arriving to all of those who'd been stopped being taken down.

They didn't wait around to see if they were down for the count, the whole group piss bolting out of the clearing and putting a good deal of distance between themselves and the clearing before they stopped.

They set up a small campsite together so they could whole up inside a tent, the Catgirl retrieving an incense from her tamer's back to keep the feral swarms away while they did so. Gradually, the paralysis wore off, and the tamer was able to thank Bastion for the save.

"Name's Ruby," he introduced, "This is Natalie, Ray, and Cora." He said, introducing his Cat Girl, Dog girl, and Cockadiddle respectively.

"You really saved me back there." he said with a smile.

Basiton chuckled, "You're lucky we weren't still tired from training. We couldn't let such a cutie get carried off like that~" he purred, instincts kicking in now that they were safe.

Ruby grinned at this tone, "Well, is there any way I could thank you~?" the girly tamer boy questioned, laying back alluring.

As Bastion's nose picked up on the smell of the chemical starting to fill the tent, he realized why Ruby had such adorably womanly fay like features. He must have had a Nymph ancestry. And in addition to the looks, the boy could apparently produce the same Nymph lust chemical.

Mind you, looking like he did, Bastion felt that he should have hardly needed to use it.


	7. Chapter 7

Eager as Bastion had been to accept Ruby's offer of some one on one time, tamer to tamer, his Cockadiddle Cora was having none of it.

Not without her turn first that is. She had been promised cock every single day and there would be hell to pay if she did not get it. Bastion couldn't blame her. It was in her species. Cockadiddles as a breed were thirstier for male member than Bastion was for sex as a whole; which was saying a lot.

Once it became clear that Bastion had no intention of getting in the way of her normal routine, the avian pokegirl seemed quite happy for his presence; as it just meant there would be a second cock to indulge herself with.

Bastion might have imagined it, but he could have sworn he had seen hearts flash in her eyes when this dawned on her. It was sheer luck that everyone managed to get their clothes off before Cora resorted to cutting them to ribbons with her sword.

"Sorry about this," Ruby said with a chuckle as he and Bastion picked Cora up between them, the femboy tamer lining up to her slit and Bastion between her cheeks.

"Oh trust me, its fine. I've got a few insatiables myself." He giggled, glancing over at the other pokegirls.

Chiara had already pinned Ruby's dog girl Ray on her stomach. The fire type grunted happily as she rammed her strap-on hard into the canine pokegirl's needy slit. The remaining pokegirls followed suit, figuring it would be better than just sitting around and watching.

As Bastion and Ruby thrust into Cora together, making the sword wielding pokegirl scream out in abject bliss,

Aiko moved down with the Cat girl, Natalie. Their legs interlocked, bringing their moist pussies together so the two pokegirls could grind themselves together lustfully. They moaned happily as their hips began to work in unison, rubbing against one another heatedly.

Chiara leaned down, lifting one of Ray's legs and wrapping both her arms around the dog girl as she started putting real strength into each of her thrusts, wanting the really *fuck* the dog girl, not merely have fun with her. Ray's pleasured cries made it very clear she was more than happy for it.

The three bunnygirls brought Amia into an oral chain with them, each locking their legs around the others' head and digging their tongue as deep as it could go, forming a four pokegirl daisy chain.

Given that Cockadiddle were known to cum from just sucking on a male's member, it wasn't shocking to Bastion when he felt her gripping around him and Ray after literal seconds of them doubling her. Her stamina though, was slightly more impressive. She lasted a full five minutes of the double rutting, cumming twice per minute between the two boys.

Even then she begged for more, unwilling to let the pleasure stop even as she started to faint. Ruby insisted they keep rutting her even after she had, as Cora evidently got quite the thrill from waking up with seed pumped into her and knowing that a cock had been using her while she was helpless.

Bastion was happy to lend support to her fetish and continued to pound into the Cockadiddle's tight asshole, getting a rather kinky thrill himself from drilling the unconscious pokegirl.

It took them another ten minutes to finish filling Cora up, the two pulling out and laying her body down to rest. Looking over the 'girls, they all seemed hardly done with one another.

Chiara now had Ray riding her, smacking the dog girl's sensitive ass whenever she felt she wasn't riding fast enough; which of course only incentivised her to slow down repeatedly for more.

Natalie had taken dominance over Aiko though, having pushed the Squirtitty onto her shell as her hips ground aggressively against hers; the neko pokegirl's face buried in the water type's bountiful tits.

The bunnygirls were moaning out in absolute delight. The fun seemed to have awoken Amia's vines, and the Boobisaur happily set to testing them out.

She didn't have all six yet, only three; but that was enough to stuff into all three of the bunnygirls while the three pleasured her in return as a way to make her fuck them faster; Clara groping and sucking on Amia's breasts, Siara burying her tongue in the plant type's pussy and Galia following suit in her asshole. Bastion watched the beautiful scene before him, happy to live in such a world and proud of his 'girls.

He had nearly forgotten the lusty Nymph bred femboy he was sharing a tent with until he smelled Ruby's lust chemical in the air again, and a shiver went up his spine.

He turned to Ruby, finding him on his fours, letting his plump bubble butt bounce enticingly for Bastion. Bastion licked his lips, tail swishing as she approached Ruby.

He gave the fairy boy's ass a rough smack, member twitching at the soft, fay-like moan he let out at the strike.

Ruby bit his lip eagerly as he felt Bastion's member against his rump, gently rubbing back against it.

Bastion let his member grow to its full length, figuring it was silly to hold back against someone with Nymph blood in them.

Or maybe he just wanted to hear the cutie scream~

* * *

Bastion woke nearly in the morning to the feeling of two warm, soft tongues working along his morning stiffness.

Eyes opening, he found that the tongues did not belong to any of the pokegirls who had been present the night before.

Two fluffy, dirty blonde pokegirls had snuck into the tent at some point. They had vulpine features, and desire in their eyes.

_Kitsune, the mischievous pokegirl. Known for their soft fur and lustful nature, these pokegirls can be well trained to handle any element or battle style; if one can put up with their undisciplined nature and cope with their tendencies._

Whether it had been Ruby's lust chemical, the small of sex, or just their own intent, Bastion didn't know; but he was hardly about to pass up such an opportunity~


	8. Chapter 8

Bastion had fully been intending to share the kitsunes with Ruby, but the femboy seemed adamant that the both of them going to him had been a sign that they were for him to catch.

He didn't seem disappointed by it much at all, the nymph born likely able to catch twelve with a flip of his hair. The two Kitsunes seemed to agree with him, and Bastion could hardly argue with them, happily kissing the both of them as his hands moved down to their pert, soft rumps.

They moaned softly together as he groped them gently, grinding their bodies against their new tamer.

The two Kitsunes were named mid-taming session, the shorter of the two of them, who at the time was riding Bastion's member fast enough that her hips were very nearly blurring, was named Maria.

The taller of the two, at the time riding Bastion's face, legs locked around his head to prevent him stopping as he ate her, he dubbed Tiras.

Mind you, with his mouth occupied, he was unable to ask them if he liked the names until they had finished their fun later; but both of them seemed to love the names regardless.

Ruby was having fun with his 'girls while Bastion welcomed Maria and Tiras to the harem, Amia showing off her new vines to the rest of her harem sisters.

Bastion mentally chuckled, figuring that today was going to be one of those late start days…

* * *

It didn't occur to Bastion until after he had caught Maria and Tiras and they had finished breaking down camp to get on with their day that, with them, he had already taken up all eight of his slots, having to assign both of the Kitsunes to the non-combat slots in order to keep them with him at all.

He sighed at this. He recognized why they had to have the PC, things would get hectic if every single tamer was allowed to go about with their entire harem with them at all times, but he was not a fan of having his group spread out like that. He wanted to have a great big happy family with him.

And he was sure to vent at Ruby about this as they headed out of Viridian forest. Silly as he felt about doing so, he was actually glad for it, as the Nymph born tamer actually had a solution for him.

"You could sign up for a breeder's license," Ruby suggested, "Pokegirl breeders don't have any limit to the amount of 'girls they can keep on them at any given time. There's a test of course, and you have to have four gym badges to even take it, they don't just let you saunter in and become a breeder, but if you're really intent on having your 'girls all with you.. You can do it." He explained.

Bastion had to specifically stop them at this, pinning Ruby to the nearest tree as he heatedly kissed the girly tamer boy, having no better way to immediately convey his appreciation.

Being a fellow tamer, and one with Nymph blood at that, he didn't seem bothered in the slightest by it, putting his arms around Bastion's neck and holding the kiss for several moments before they got back on the road.

Both had to make a specific goal not to maul each other again until they got out of the forest. The group had nearly gotten out of the forest and into Pewter city… when they were met with a feral bug type.

Just one thankfully, not a swarm of feral drones like the Buzzbreasts from before. But it was by no means a weakly pokegirl that was confronting them.

_Sword Dancer, the loyal sword bug pokegirl. These pokegirls are extremely, intensely loyal to their tamers, referring to them as 'my liege' and acting as their knights. As aggressive as they are in combat, they are extremely submissive to their liege, borderline masochistic, as their greatest kink is having their tamer steal their swords and hold them to her skin, threatening to harm her. The exact reason for this is unknown._

Over six feet tall, with chitinous green armored skin, an alluring D sized chest, matching hips, and even more strikingly, six arms with a well crafted looking sword in each hand.

Bastion tended to feel that the dex entry for the Sword Dancer could be somewhat misleading. They were loyal and submissive to their tamers to be sure. But neither Ruby or Bastion were her tamer, and to a feral of her kind, that made them little more than posts for her to sharpen her swords on.

Ruby didn't particularly think Cora's skills were quite up to handling a Sword Dancer quite yet, and she would have been their best chance aside from Chiara's flames; which at the time being would require her getting far too close to the living slap-chop that was approaching them.

Bastion considered cranking up the legendary attraction charm for this occasion, which ever since he had left school he had made a conscious decision to try avoiding unless the occasion made it necessary; but Ruby proved it to be unnecessary.

With a strut that could have turned the straightest tamer stiff as a board, Ruby stepped forward to the Sword Dancer, giving her a look that Bastion couldn't see, but was evidently intense enough for the feral to sheathe all six of her blades and rush the nymph born for taming. Bastion was rather taken aback by this.

Not that a Nymph's lust effect wouldn't be strong enough to achieve this of course, but Bastion hadn't thought the blood gift connection to the breed in a human would be nearly this powerful. Slightly hypocritical coming from him he supposed, but he was a demi-legendary.

The neko tamer just whistled as he watched the Sword Dancer drop to her knees in front of Ruby, two hands holding onto his hips so she could take his length into her throat, two going to her chest to grope herself, and two moving down to jill herself heatedly in anticipation for taming.

When he'd said he was a nymph bloodline, Bastion had assumed just his mother was a Nymph, or perhaps his father had had Nymph blood. But for strength like this, his family must be Nymphs all the way back for generations.

He gave a grin as he watched, figuring it would be nice to travel with someone with powers so similar to his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Bastion grunted as he hammered up into Siara.

The bunnygirl cried out hard as she took it, Galia sucking hard on her clit as Clara focused on her breasts.

She was the first of the group to take Bastion's full length, unrestricted by him toning it down for them, and he hadn't expected her to last so long. It was for training of course, all of the 'girls were working on something to boost their abilities, but he hadn't been sure if the bunnies would be able to take theirs so seriously.

So much for stereotypes it seems. The bunnygirls, particuarly Siara, were taking the sex batle training as seriously if not more so than the elemental training the starters were doing, or the sparring of the Kitsunes. The group had made it out of the forest and into Pewter the night before.

After a night of rest (and more than a little fun) everyone had set to training. They'd moved Siara into a variety of different positions, testing where she was and wasn't vulnerable. Galia had cum from this in less than ten minutes, Clara getting up to twenty.

But Siara was now pushing two hours, having not stopped when the fighters all did for a break. Bastion was impressed, and wanted to see just how far she could push her durability.

His own climax was approaching as well, though he suspected it wouldn't be nearly as immediately draining as Siara's much more held back release would be.

When they finally came, they did so together, both crying out as Bastion slammed to the base inside of Siara's tight bunny cunt, unloading deep into her. As Siara's body shook with her climax though, her body began to glow bright white.

Bastion's eyes crossed slightly from the intense, ineffable pleasure of being inside of a pokegirl a she evolved, milking a second, unexpected climax out of the neko boy as he watched Siara's body shift.

When the light faded, there were several changes. Her ears and legs had both grown longer, her black fur has receded to give her body the appearance of wearing a strapless swim suit, and body had filled out into more of a perfect hourglass figure, her newly plump breasts causing her fellow bunnygirls to drool as they came into view.

She had evolved into a Play Bunny.

_Play Bunny, the overly affectionate pokegirl. This evolution of the Bunnygirl has the ability to increase and lower another pokegirl or person's libido, making them incredible for sex battles._

Siara, far from being wiped out from the intense climax, was instead energized by the evolution.

Her hips began to move immediately, causing her new D cup tits to bounce with the movement; only making the lust and envy in Clara and Galia to burn brighter as she road Bastion, who couldn't resist moving his hands to her chest, groping his new Playbunny as he pumped up into her aggressively.

"Oh wow, I didn't think any of my 'girls would evolve so soon, you look lovely~" He praised her, grunting as he bounced her in his lap.

"It feels wonderful Master~" Siara purred happily. As Bastion and Siara rutted, talk of evolution spread through the group; mostly for the 'girls with multiple potential evolutions.

Clara dreamed of becoming a Snuggle Bunny, the Kitsunes Maria and Tiras aiming for Foxx and Tank Vixxen respectively.

Among Ruby's harem, Natalie evidently wanted to become a Cabbit-much to Cora's dismissal and teasing-while Ray wanted to become a Lupina.

Galia initially didn't say what she was hoping to evolve into, continuing the general training with the others for the day. When Bastion asked her directly later on during a food break, she claimed she was hoping for a Beach Bunny.

To this, Bastion raised an eyebrow and asked what she really wanted. Galia bit her lip, and with a sigh, admitted to having a secret hope of evolving into an Ingenue, and from there a Diva.

Even back before she had been caught it had evidently been her hope to become a singer.

"I.. I kind of shelved the idea when you started training us for sex battles.. Singing techniques could be good for support rolls, but not for a direct, head to head sex battler."

Bastion pulled his bunnygirl-soon to be world famous Diva singer he had no doubts about-into a kiss. The rolls he had assigned were more just on the idea of if they wanted to be battlers at all.

"I.. I know you *said* it was fine if we didn't want to, I just thought.. I.. I worried you'd be disappointed.." Galia explained.

Bastion scoffed at this, "I'm disappointed you waited this long to tell me. We could have had you practicing your singing all this time."

Galia's eyes lit up with excitement at this. She hugged her tamer close, kissing him against lovingly. And when training started back up, singing was precisely what she focused on.

Siara's evolution had sparked off something of a desire in all the other pokegirls to follow up, to show their tamers their potential.

Cora nearly strained her shoulders practicing her sword techniques, Chiara nearly burnt herself out working with her fire, and the Kitsunes both ended up fainting before the day was over.

Try as all of them might though, it was Aiko who was next through the evolutionary gates.

Right before training was about to stop for the day, the blue skinned water girl was wrapped in the evolutionary light.

She gained almost a foot in height, now the tallest of the three starters. Her shell grew much thicker and sturdier. And, as if reassuring dominance, her bust grew as well, taking the top spot officially from Amia as well as surpassing Siara's new size; if only slightly.

_Whortortle, the Wet N' Wild pokegirl. This natural evolution of the Squirtitty is everything one can expect from a transition in level. Bigger, stronger, with more elemental control and a much tougher shell, which they can control with increasing ease to perform attacks like rapid spin and shell guard._

Bastion was beside himself. He didn't want his 'girls to overwork themselves, but it was rather hard not to be excited by two of his pokegirls evolving in a single day.

After he got done making it clear that none of them should feel like they needed to rush their evolutions, Ruby suggested he take Siara and Akio to a private taming room at the center and make it equally clear how proud he was of the both of them so neither ended up feeling like they'd done something wrong, as that would just be the opposite problem.

Bastion gave the cutie boy a warm kiss in thanks, and headed off with his 'girls to do just that.


	10. Chapter 10

Bastion entered the Pewter city gym and marched directly up to the gym leader.

The neko tamer licked his hips at the sight of the muscular, dark skinned gym leader sitting bare chested on the stone slab opposite from Bastion on a battlefield for the pokegirls.

'Not bad at all~' He mentally purred. He managed to quiet his lustful side down for the moment and got their battle underway, Brock sending out his first pokegirl; a six foot humanoid 'girl with solid gray-brown skin.

_Geogal, the dependable pokegirl/very near human. Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the pokegirl, and what they've eaten. _

Bastion grinned, sending out Amia. Bastion swore he could see the look on the Geogal's face from across the battlefield, an expression that perfectly conveyed 'oh for fucks sake!' at the realization that they were about to get a train run over them. Amia's vines struck out, wrapping around the Geogal before she could make it three feet.

She yelped as she was snatched off the ground and tossed into the air. She was released from the vines while in mid-air, but only because it made her easier to bombard with razor leaves. She landed hard, and weak from the plant damage.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was all six of Amia's vines surging towards her like missiles. They hit her together, denting her into the ground and knocking her out.

Brock wasn't phased, recalling her and sending out his second pokegirl. Type advantage or no, the second 'girl was a rather imposing figure.

Eight feet high with sleek, pure black skin, a chest that you could get lost in both literally and metaphorically, legs that seemed to go for miles and nothing at all to cover the beauty.

_Onyx, the rock giantess pokegirl/humanoid. Most look like very tall gray stone statues of women. Most have a set hair style that is literally set in stone. She cannot change it without a skilled sculptor, but she CAN regrow it back to its original form by consuming some rock. Because of their density, some domesticates become quite irate when comments about their weight are made, even in the most gentle and subtle of fashions. _

Amia gulped slightly at the sight-though Bastion couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or attraction.

Perhaps both, as thats certainly where his own mind had settled. They tried to go for an immediate razor leaf barrage again, and while it was certainly doing damage, the Onyx's stone skin was so dense and solid that she was able to charge through it without being slowed, tanking the elemental damage she was taking for the chance to drop the source of it. Amia had to stop her assault to dive out of the way.

It was startling to see the Onyx suddenly stop and turn on her heels, as one wouldn't have thought such a motion to be possible for someone so large. It was less the movement itself and more the swift kick to the side that caught Amia's attention though.

She let out her vines to strike her, and while four of them struck home hard, the Onyx grabbed hold of two of them in one hand.

She gave one hard pull that yanked the Boobisaur off her feet, reeling her in close for a back hand that echoed throughout the building. Bastion winced as his plant type crumpled to the ground like a bag of hammers.

He called to her, both verbally and through their Bond, not to give up yet, that she had already done a lot of damage, she just needed to hang in there. Amia managed to get, albeit shakily, back to her feet, and once again let out her vines. This time though, she didn't just go for whiplashes.

Two vines with to the Onyx's legs, two for her arms, and two for her midsection. They entangled around her slowly in a position that would have been able to combo quite easily into the Vine Bondage technique, but they had already discussed before the battle that it would be a bad idea to attempt that unless the target was already hit with lust dust, and the Onyx was currently not within range.

So instead what followed was an intense, prologue game of tug-of-war between Amia and her six vines, and Onyx's sheer strength. It looked at times like the two were holding perfectly still, the only signs of how much struggle was really going on being the powderized stone that was pushed up by the Onyx's stone heels whenever there was movement on her end. The struggle had to reach a breaking point, but neither side was quite expecting what that breaking point would be.

Shaking with the effort, it looked like Amia was about to pass out or collapse. Instead, her body became enveloped in white light. All eyes in the room went side as-vines still holding the Onyx-Amia gained half a foot in height, her hips and bust both growing in size as her back bulb began to open to show pedals of the potential flower within.

_Ivywhore, the floral Pestilence pokegirl. This pokegirl is much more attuned to nature, her plant sense able to reach out several miles. She is also now able to use up to eleven vines and form a variety of powder attacks, including stun spore, poison powder, sleep powder, bloom powder, sap powder, and itch powder._

The white light hadn't even faded when three more vines extended out, wrapping around the Onyx with the others.

Through a combination of the extra vines, the increase in strength from the evolution, and the shock that had thrown the Onyx off her game, the newly formed Ivywhore successfully reeled the Onyx in, the vines now entangling her body more dominantly as the largest cloud of lust dust Amia had managed yet-and most potent judging from how deep the green of it was-erupted from her bulb.

The Onyx, overwhelmed with the lust effect, softened her skin immediately as Amia's vines held her legs apart, letting her bury her tongue and two of her vines inside of her needy cunt. It was a foregone conclusion at that point.

None of Bastion's 'girls were about to lose or even be challenged by a normal sex battle. Perhaps that was why Brock's third pokegirl, one that presumably had been meant specifically for sex battles, instead came out guns blazing; the golden blonde fox girl sending a ball of fire at Amia the moment her feet hit the ground.

_Vixxen, the fornicating fox pokegirl/animorph (vulpine). Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They are no good as pets, however, as their libido tends to wear out pet owners and their fiery nature just means that keeping the pokegirl in line can be difficult for any tamer, let alone someone who owns pets. The fact that they lack control over their libido, and in some cases, their flames, means that no Pet Owner is going to give a Vixxen the chance to burn their home down._

The fireball his Amia's gut and made her stumble back. She had not been expecting a fire type from a rock themed gym, and needed time to pre-orient herself.

Time that she was decidedly not given, the Vixxen engulfing her with fire from a powerful flamethrower. It didn't knock her out immediately, but she was down for the count.

Thankfully, Amia had only been the first of the three max pokegirls he was allowed to use for the battle. Aiko was sent out next, the Vixxen's eyes widening at the sight of a second form water type entering the ring.

She didn't even have time to get out the word 'mercy' before she was pinned to the ground by watergun. The battle, all told, had only lasted ten minutes.

Not exactly a world record, but definitely fast for a gym battle. Brock actually chuckled as he handed Bastion the Boulder badge, quite impressed with his skills.

Grinning, Bastion invited Brock to the center to have his 'girls healed. Seeing nothing wrong with stepping out for a bit, Brock agreed, and the two headed to the center together. Brock's weakness for NurseJoys became apparent the moment they arrived, the gym leader unable to stop flirting with her the entire time the pokegirls were being healed.

Bastion grinned, leaning in and whispering to him all the things they could do with the Joy if he stayed at the center with him for a bit longer~

* * *

"Foolish demi-legendary."

She spat on the ground with such force it sent cracks through the rough stones, "I can't believe she was so brazen, so… so absolutely shameless.."

She paused for a moment, and sighed, "No.. no I can entirely believe it. I suppose I just never believed she would let it go so far. A child.. And with a human.."

She shook her head, "Someone is going to have to teach these fools their place. It will at least be interesting to see how long the boy lasts I suppose."


	11. Chapter 11

After their fun with Brock in Pewter, Bastion and Ruby had circled back into Viridian forest to face Bluet; the bug type gym leader who was set up in the center of the forest.

It had been a hard fought battle against her Love Bug, the sex battler, Pinchit, her primary combatant, and her Applepie, who seemed to be her go between.

_Love Bug, the Lovely Insect pokegirl. This bug type is known for being very lustful and addicted to the taste of cum; to the point that they love giving head more than they like getting it. They are relatively useful in sex battles if they can be trained to ignore their natural instinct to submit. _

_Applepie, the sweetest pokegirl. This possible evolution for the Cutepie is triggered by large consumption of apples and frequent taming. The result is a plant/bug type that enjoys apple, cinnamon, and who's libido grows to match the tamer's exactly. _

_Pinchit, the Hot Headed/Horned Pokegirl. These insect pokegirls are known to be extremely territorial and aggressive, using their powerful horn pincers for combat. They're difficult to work with in harems, but can be trained and make friendly, their territorial nature transitioning from a location onto their harem sisters. _

Chiara, being a fire type and one with a sexual stamina trained from the son of Bastits, promptly took Bluet's team apart like abstract art.

If the gym leader were using her full team it would not likely have been such a cake walk, but by law the gym leaders had to adjust their teams based on number of badges belonging to the challenger.

With the Chitin Badge in hand, Bastion and Ruby adjurned to one of the gym's rooms to celebrate the victory.

They offered Bluet to join. The short, pig-tailed gym leader was rather cute, and they would both have been happy for a little fun.

She initially turned them down, evidently because it was not 'proper' for gym leaders to leave their posts during the day.

They didn't press the issue of course, and it could hardly be considered their fault that the sounds-or perhaps a combination of Ruby's nymph chemical and Bastion's general lustful aura-caused her to cave in less then twenty minutes, the short gym leader scanning her gym to make sure no one looked like they were about to challenge her, then made a beeline for the door Bastion and Ruby had gone through.

Bluet bit her lip as she looked over Bastion's body. She knew it was somewhat unprofessional, but she couldn't help it, and decided to take a little break with them.

She sent out her pokegirls, and all began to join the fun.

In addition to the Love Bug, Apple Pie, and Pinchit that Bastion had seen in battle, the smol bug gym leader had a Cunnydew, Sword Dancer, Scorpiogirl, and a Gypsy Moth; quite the lineup to be sure.

_Cunnydew, sweet aphid pokeboy. This cave dwelling bug type is known for its ability to generate better, stronger honey and other good tasting substances than any other pokegirl can naturally. It's sweet tasting honeys, syrups, and other substances are generated from its pussy when stimulated, and can be brewed into delicious, even intoxicating drinks. _

_Scorpiagirl, the pathmaker pokegirl. This aggressive pokegirl is used to great effect both in combat and in reclaiming land, as their ability to convert matter from certain materials into a polymer upon eating it makes them good for clearing out intrusive plants and stone, which will become a sort of armor around the pokegirl's body after digestion. _

_Gypsy Moth, the flying musical pokegirl. Often found guarding traveling Gypsy caravans, they are much more powerful than their pre-evolution, capable of high level combat even in the wild. _

Bastion grinned, beckoning them all in to join the fun. Bluet went directly to Bastion while her pokegirls all found different partners around the room.

Bluet's Sword Dancer spotted Lela, and the two sword fighting pokegirls were soon entangled in one corner of the room.

The Scorpio girl and Gypsy Moth both went to Siara; the stronger pokegirls evidently intent on seeing if the Play Bunny lived up to the breed's reputation. Amia's vines were already extended and starting to grope and tease Galia, Clara, and Ray.

Cora would be keeping Ruby busy until she was satisfied of course. The Pinchit seemed to pounce on Natalie, the Love Bug slipping in to join Maria and Tiras; the kitsunes more than happy to have a third in their fun.

Chiara had Akio on her shell, rutting into her hard with the strap-on Bastion had gotten her; the Cunnydew taking a seat on the Whortortle's face so she could taste the nectar her species were known for.

Bastion smiled happily at the sight as he reached to Bluet, pulling her up into her lap. The green haired girl shuddered at the feeling of Bastion's large member pressed between her thighs. Being on the smaller side, Bastion could only assume it was even bigger for her than most.

As his hands traced over her body, he offered to try and hold it back, explaining that he could control his size to an extend.

To his surprise though, Bluet asked him how _large_ he could make it. He smiled, recalling the old adage about it always being the quiet ones.

Bluet's glasses had already started to fog up from the heated situation, but Bastion was pretty sure he saw her pupils shift into hearts as she felt the full size of his member; with from her current position was large enough for her to suck on and rub with her thighs at the same time.

Bastion knew this, because thats precisely what the gym leader proceeded to do, her soft, plump little legs working hard around his shaft as her crotch ground against it, her lips wrapping around the tip of the demi-legendary's member to suck while her hands worked along whatever the rest of her wasn't able to reach.

Bastion moaned hard from her efforts, praising her skills as he glanced around at the room to see what everyone was up to.

Ruby was Cora bend over one of the chairs in the room to absolutely give it to his little cock obsessed swordsman, seemingly bringing her over the edge with every individual thrust.

Ray and Galia both had their tongues working hard to please Amia as the Ivywhore's vines pumped hard inside both of them, two each; with Clara too debilitated by the pleasure to help; even more so with the Apple Pie tending to her from the other side.

Siara hands and mouth were occupied with the Gypsy Moth's bountiful breasts, the Scorpiogirl's crotch ground hard against her own. Siara's innate Play Bunny ability to alter sex drives putting them all on an even playing field, making the stronger 'girls more sensitive and cum easier from her stimulus.

While the Pinchits' reason for being drawn so immediately to Natalie was unknown, the cat girl certainly didn't seem to mind the aggressive bug girl eating her with such intense vigor.

The kitsunes and love bug has formed a daisy chain, each's legs locked around the others head as their tongue worked hard inside of one another. The love bug clearly had much greater skills, showing off her Long Tongue and Probing Tongue abilities; both of which Maria and Tiras tried to replicate.

They couldn't exactly copy such abilities on the spot, but the Love Bug certainly seemed to appreciate their enthusiasm.

Bastion giggled, and groaned as the pleasure from Bluet's efforts began making him leak pre into her mouth.

He licked his lips as she toys with his rod, eager to see how much the bug gym leader could really take~

* * *

Bastion and Ruby had decided to go off of the mapped trails to try making it Celedon city faster.

It would make things a little more dangerous of course, but they were both confident they could handle anything that came their way.

And it seemed the universe was intent on testing that faith they had in themselves, as they were only a day into their trek, not even fully out of the forest, when the tamers and their harems found themselves surrounded.

Thankfully Bastion's keen eyes got the gleam of light hitting the head of the arrow being fired at them, and pulled Ruby down to prevent the Nymph boy getting skewered. But that was just one arrow from one assailant.

One of quite a fucking few...


End file.
